Yoshiwara Lament
by redstringofwait
Summary: Takasugi x OC. Takasugi goes to Yoshiwara in hopes of love, even though he knows that it would probably be fake. But when he meets the courtesan, she turns out to be someone he knows...
1. Chapter 1

**My first Takasugi fic! I used to hate Takasugi, but now I think he's pretty awesome. Anyway, I was inspired by the Vocaloid song, "Yoshiwara Lament," and thought Takasugi would be perfect for this story. I know this chapter is short, but I still need to work the plot out. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Red signs glowed from every building, bringing artificial light into the night. I sighed. No matter how poetic Yoshiwara was, it was really just one thing: a place for men to fulfill their desires for women. And I had to admit that I was no different from those men. Who could blame me? I was stuck on a boat in space most of the time, with the only female on deck being a clingy, obsessed fangirl. I was still human, and male, even though I was supposed to be one hundred percent dedicated to my cause. But it was hard to work toward a cause without experiencing an essential emotion called love. Anyway, I wasn't going to go as far as sex. I just wanted someone to talk to, someone who would act like she cared.

Of course, I knew that love in Yoshiwara was fake, just lust for money behind a mask. However, at this point, I was willing to trick myself into thinking that love could exist here. Villains needed love too, although few, if any people, realized that. Not the superficial infatuation from a fangirl, but deep, emotional love.

I gazed up at the buildings. What was I even doing here? I had no idea what I was even supposed-

"Young gentleman, would you like to spend the evening with one of our angels?"

I dropped my gaze and saw a man in his thirties. He was gesturing to the entrance of a building that was labeled "A Night in Heaven". There wasn't anything special about it compared to the other buildings, but it wasn't like I knew which one to go to.

"Sure."

In a moment, I was inside, looking at a wall of pictures and descriptions of women. It was almost like ordering coffee. I settled on a twenty-three year old named Yukari. What attracted me to her was her picture. While the other girls looked alluring and seductive, she was more toned down and _real_, like a person who had been through many experiences. Not that she didn't look beautiful, she just seemed more interesting, leaving me to wonder about her.

"I'll have Yukari."

"You'll pay afterwards, depending on how long you stay with her. Go to room 8."

"Okay."

When I slid open the door to room 8, I saw a girl bowing down on the ground.

"Welcome," the girl said in a smooth voice. "I am Yukari,

the fallen angel."

"Fallen angel, huh?" I said. I looked around the room. There was a king sized futon on the left and a small table with drinks on the right.

Yukari raised her head. She looked like her picture, but it was weird to see her in real life. Her silky gray-brown hair was left alone instead of being elegantly coiffed. It complemented her milky skin. She barely wore any makeup. But she did wear a shocked expression.

"Shi...Shinsuke-senpai?!" Yukari's hand flew up to her mouth.

How did this girl know me? I searched her face for any hints as to who she was. Nothing came to me.

"You don't recognize me?" She looked crestfallen.

"Who are you?" I knew I was being blunt, but I hated being in the dark.

"I...I'm...Yoshida Shouyou's daughter."

* * *

**Yeah. I probably messed up the courtesan-buying part completely, but I have no idea how people are supposed to buy prostitutes, okay XD And I wanted to emphasize how people in Yoshiwara think that buying women for sex is nothing, like buying coffee. Please leave suggestions and comments! They would be much appreciated ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Yoshida Shouyou's daughter."

I froze. The world stopped. My mind was the only thing working, hitting me with a flood of memories at once. My teacher. The reason I was who I was today. The reason I could never bring myself to love anyone anymore, and had to come to Yoshiwara for a temporary fake love to fill my empty soul.

"Y-You..." I suddenly felt weak and held on to the side of the door for support. Of all the coincidences that had happened to me, this had got to be the most shocking. No, this wasn't a coincidence. I knew it was fate.

Yukari stood and rushed to help me. She brought me over to the ground next to the table.

"Sit," she commanded.

"I don't understand," I said, taking a seat on the floor. "How did I not recognize you?"

"Maybe because, oh I don't know, I look different from the me from over ten years ago?" Yukari said, about to pour sake in a porcelain cup.

"I'm sorry," I said, "But I don't want any alcohol right now. I think I need a clear mind to process all this."

"Sure." She put the sake bottle back down.

"You were always at the back of the classroom, reading a book. And we all mourned together when he was taken away."

"Yeah."

"What happened after the war started?"

"I was kidnapped and sold."

"Oh." I thought my life was terrible, but Yukari...how did she even have the will to live? Her father was decapitated and she was stuck in Yoshiwara during her life after that.

"What about you?"

"I fought in the war. After it ended, I started the Kiheitai."

"Which is?"

"An 'extremist Joui faction.'"

"Ah. I see."

There was a silence. We were both being really vague, but we sensed the underlying details.

"How much do you cost?" I asked after a quiet ten seconds.

"Twenty thousand yen per hour."

"No, the cost to buy you, and get you out of here."

"Thirty-five hundred thousand yen."

"Okay. Let's go." I stood and walked over to the door.

"Shinsuke-senpai...you're not possibly thinking..."

"Yes, I am."

"I need to get out of here by myself, not from your pity."

"Don't be ridiculous. How would you leave? Where would you go? Anyway," I said, looking over my shoulder, "How do you know I didn't just fall in love with you and wanted you for myself?"

* * *

Of course I didn't fall in love with her. I wasn't so naive to love someone I just met. Even though we hadn't just met, we knew each other since we were children...

I shook my head. I was just going to free her, and nothing else. I felt obligated to. It was the least I could do for Shouyou-sensei.

I went back downstairs, where there were pictures of the courtesans up on the wall.

"You're done already?" The man at the desk looked surprised.

"I'll buy her."

"You mean..." He glanced at Yukari. "Buy her out?"

"Yeah," I said, reaching into my kimono sleeve for my wallet. "Thirty-five hundred thousand, correct?"

"Plus twenty thousand," he rushed to add.

"Huh?"

"The starting fee, for the few minutes you were up in the room."

"But I didn't even do anything," I said, annoyed.

"Sorry, but if you step into the room, you pay. That's the way it works here."

"Fine," I muttered, taking out the money. I could tell that Yukari felt guilty for my spending money on her. But she didn't understand. I dedicated my life to avenging Shouyou-sensei. I would use all my money to save his daughter if I had to.

After the transaction was complete, we left the building.


End file.
